Guides:NewcastleUK
Welcome to the Newcastle - upon - Tyne unofficial city guide & unofficial tourism site. Here you can find all the information you need to make your tourism journey more fun. It'll be updated regularly. The official tourism website is at https://www.newcastlegateshead.com/. About The City Of Newcastle - upon - Tyne rests on the River Tyne near the mouth of the river and the Shields Inlet which pours into the river and into the North Sea. Prior to becoming an incorporated city, New Castle was called Monkchester during the Anglo-Saxon period until the year 1701. The city became an incorporated city by government statute in 1701 BCE. The city was a Roman Britannic township from 1410 BCE as Pons Aelius to 410 BCE. Maps The maps are made using Google Maps MapMaker tool. Click the links below to jump to a map. * Unofficial Historical Map * Unofficial Tourism Map * Official Tourism Map * Official Tourism Pocket Maps * Official Live Travel Map * Official Metro Map * Official Rail Map * Official Ferry Map * Official Bus Map * Official QuayLink Bus Map * Official City Map * Official City Guides & Official City Tourism Maps * Official Historical Map * Hidden Newcastle * Official Hop-On/Hop-Off Bus Tour Map * Official National Rail Onward Information Poster Map (PDF File) Historical Trail Around Newcastle, you'll find Red Markers with the text "City Trail" in the marker symbol. The landmarks featuring these markers are of historical importance and city heritage. You can find them all listed below in order. Click the location to take you to the location on Google Maps.: Old Newcastle * Old Newcastle The White Cross Official Website * Old Newcastle The Gallow Gate Official Website * Old Newcastle Town Walls Official Website * Old Newcastle Town Walls Turrets Official Website * Old Newcastle Town Walls Gates Official Website * Old Newcastle Roman Tyne Bridge Official Website * Old Newcastle The Black Gate Official Website * Old Newcastle Castle Keep Official Website * Old Newcastle Anglo-Saxon Church Official Website * Old Newcastle Old Moot Hall Official Website * Old Newcastle The Assembly Rooms Official Website * Old Newcastle Original Fortification Walls Official Website * Old Newcastle COE St. Nicholas Cathedral Church Official Website * Old Newcastle HRP Newcastle Old Gaol Official Website * Old Newcastle Lying-In Maternity Hospital Official Website * Old Newcastle NHS RVI Royal Victoria Infirmary Official Website * Old Newcastle Grey’s Monument Official Website * Old Newcastle Central Arcade Official Website * Old Newcastle Grainger Market Official Website * Old Newcastle The Hay Market Official Website * Old Newcastle The Bigg Market Official Website * Old Newcastle Swing Bridge Official Website * Old Newcastle Old Eldon Square Official Website * Old Newcastle Theatre Royal NEWCASTLE Official Website * Old Newcastle Neville Hall Official Website * Old Newcastle Quayside Official Website | Factsheet Modern Newcastle * Gateshead Millennium Bridge Official Website * intuMetroCentre Official Website * intuEldonSquare Official Website City Trail See “Historical Trail” for locations. YouTube Channels Related To Newcastle UK * Newcastle City Council * Warren Woodhouse * May Arcade * NewcastleGateshead * Newcastle upon Tyne - Topic * Tyne and Wear Metro * The Twisting Ducks Theatre Company * Kenton School * Kenton Technology College * Nosebleed Interactive * Woodhouse Productions * Warren Woodhouse Vlogs * Fielding Films * Sam Fender __FORCETOC__ Category:Guides Category:City Guides Category:Tourism Category:UK Tourism Category:NewcastleGateshead Category:Guides/City Category:Newcastle Upon Tyne UK Category:Type:guide Category:Gateshead UK